


Summer

by luvsbitca



Series: Paper Rings [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And Max would cut anyone who fucked with her brother, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy goes back to Hawkins, But he really doesn't want to, But he will do anything for Steve, Even come out to the Party, Genius Billy Hargrove, Insecure Billy Hargrove, It's okay though because El has his back, M/M, Now - not so much before but Billy has improved, Protective Steve Harrington, steve comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: A bunch of snippets covering Steve and Billy's first summer at university.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Paper Rings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Hawkins

**Summer  
** by luvsbitca

**-)(-Hawkins-)(-**

Steve rested his arm along the back of Billy's seat and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, they were driving into Hawkins and Billy's fingers on the steering wheel had been steadily getting whiter for the last thirty minutes.

"Sweetheart," Steve said. "We can turn around now."

"The nerds would never forgive me."

"They would."

"No, taking away their beloved Steve was bad enough, I'm not going to keep him away from them for their whole summer. There would be a mob of angry nerds descending on us with pitchforks."

Steve laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to the soft skin next to Billy's eye. "It's only a few days."

Billy nodded.

They pulled into Steve's parent's driveaway thirty minutes later. They couldn't see the bikes but one of the curtains twitched and Steve suspected there would be people inside.

"The nerds are here," Billy grumbled.

"Yeah."

"I'm too tired to deal with this shit."

"I'll make sure they keep it short."

Billy opened his car door and grabbed his backpack, everything else in the car would have to wait until later when he and Steve could be bothered to unpack their entire lives from Steve's car. Steve grabbed his own bag and then the one they had packed with clothes for a few days. Steve unlocked the front door and Billy walked in behind him, they couldn't see anyone. As soon as the door closed a group of people jumped out.

"Surprise!"

Billy clocked the people there; Lucas, Will, Dustin, Jane, Max, Nancy, Mike and Jonathan were standing in the lounge room. A moment later, Joyce stepped out from the kitchen looking at them with a bashful smile.

"Hey," Steve said, dropping his bags and smiling.

Billy waved at Jane even as Max started for him and wrapped her arms around him. She was taller than she'd been the last time he was home. He felt a twinge of sadness that he'd missed out on it but shook it off and hugged her back.

"Hello, Maxine."

Max laughed and pulled back. "How are you?"

"Good, fucking tired."

Jane moved closer and then stopped, hesitant. Billy smiled at her.

"Hey Jane."

"Hi William."

"Do you want to hug me?"

Jane nodded. He opened his arms and she stepped close, wrapping her arms around him. Steve looked back at him, eyes flicking between Jane and Max and then cocking an eyebrow as though gloating over the fact that some of the 'nerds' liked Billy best. Billy rolled his eyes back but didn't let go of Jane until she pulled away.

"Dinner," Joyce said.

"Dinner?" Billy asked. She nodded. "You're amazing." Joyce smiled at him. "Thank you."

She patted his cheek and Billy leaned into the maternal touch without thought. Billy pulled away with a blush and then walked through to the dining room where there was a feast laid out. Billy's stomach grumbled and he sat down. Everyone followed him and they ate, Steve and Billy almost falling on the food having realised they were starving.

"That was excellent," Steve said. "Thank you so much, Mrs Byers."

"Joyce."

"Joyce," Steve corrected. "I didn't realise you were going to be in Hawkins."

"We came back since we knew you and Billy were coming back for a short visit."

"I'm glad," Steve said, smiling. "How's school going, Jonathan?"

"Great, I got into NYU like I wanted, and the…the people have organised a scholarship."

"Nance?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to Columbia though."

Steve frowned. "I thought…that's great, congratulations."

"And how's your course going?" Nancy asked.

Billy smiled when Steve absolutely lit up. "So good," the brunette said, "I'm loving it and who knew that actually enjoying your subject would make such a difference but…well, that and Billy teaching me the right way to write an essay." Billy spotted the way Nancy's smile dropped a little at Steve's words. "I'm not sure what on earth I'm going to do with this degree but it's so interesting that who honestly cares. It's good to be back here with all of you though."

"And you Billy?" Jonathan asked. "Will said that you're doing some summer courses."

"Yeah," Billy said. "I…I am."

Steve rolled his eyes aggressively and rested his elbow on the table. "What he's trying to say if that he was bumped up classes halfway through the first semester but as a result missed a couple of the subjects on his new track and the best mathematics professor at Harvard offered to catch him up over the summer so he can go back to being on track to finishing his degree next year."

Billy glared at him.

"Billy's a genius."

Billy picked up the roll he'd been about to eat and threw it at Steve's head. "Shut the fuck up."

"Why?" Joyce asked. "This is amazing news."

"You're a maths genius?" Dustin asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm not a genius," Billy said, glaring at Steve harder. "I'm just good at maths. Steve needs to learn not to exaggerate."

"And Billy needs to actually own his skills."

"Fucker," Billy muttered, then at Joyce's look. "Sorry."

Steve grinned at them all. "He's a genius."

"For fuck's sake, Steve, shut up."

Steve cackled.

They moved into the lounge room and Billy settled on the couch, expecting Steve to sit next to him but instead Max and Jane crowded into his sides. He didn't want to upset either of them so he settled in and winked at Steve when the brunette walked in. Billy let the conversation drift past him. It was nice to be with these people even if he was counting down the days until they could leave Hawkins again.

There was a hand on his knee and he turned to look at Jane. He cocked an eyebrow at her in response.

"He's not going to hurt you again," she whispered. "He's not going to find you." Billy tried to smile and she winked at him. "I made sure," she said as she tapped her forehead.

Billy's eyebrows rose, Max laughed on his other side and then the two girls high fived over his chest. He blinked once, twice, more as he felt the wave of gratitude. Both teens tucked themselves into his sides, hugging his arms as they did.

-)(-)(-

The Party left and Steve locked the door, he turned around and smiled at Billy.

"I called Martha, she said she'd put new sheets on my bed."

Billy smiled, he reached out and slipped his fingers into the loops of Steve's jeans. He yanked Steve close. "Your bed? Your huge, big bed?"

Steve nodded.

"How are you going to wake me up with your cold toes in that bed?"

"I'll find a way."

"I know you will," Billy yanked Steve into his body, bracing against the impact and then catching the other man's mouth in a kiss.

Steve kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Billy.

Billy pulled away and turned. "You should have kept your mouth shut about my brain then."

Steve groaned and followed behind Billy, catching up to him on the stairs and pulling the blond back into him.

-)(-)(-

"I want to come out," Steve said.

"Of what?"

Steve slapped his arm. "Pay attention."

Billy dropped the book. "Okay."

"I want to tell the Party and the Byers that I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"I know they know but I…I want to do it."

"O-okay."

"I won't though, if you don't want me to because…I mean, it would be like outing you as well."

"They already know."

"Think about it and whatever you decide is fine with me."

-)(-)(-

"What do you mean you're in Hawkins," Steve's mother asked.

"I came back for a few days."

"When I called you," she said, annoyed but hiding it. "You said you were staying in Cambridge; we were going to come and see you."

"I'll be back there on Saturday," Steve said, not bothering to respond to the comment about visiting him.

"And that Billy?"

"Will be with me, we're going to be roommates for the rest of our time at Harvard."

"You can do so much better, Steve, I could easily find a nice boy for you to live with."

"Billy is a nice man and I'm happy with him as a roommate." Steve bit out, hating that his mother couldn't see how good Billy was.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, changing the subject

Steve covered the receiver and sighed, then grinned. "Yeah, I need a few things for the room at Harvard."

"Of course, darling, just give your father's secretary a list and she'll organise it."

Steve nodded, it was always Betty that looked after what he needed, she was the one who had always handed him money when his parents were away, the one who gave him a present that 'his father had bought', the one who paid the bills, and handled anything else that came up.

"Will do, Mother, thanks."

"I will see you soon, Steven, love you."

Steve didn't respond and was saved from having to when his mother hung up.

-)(-)(-

The Party were at Steve's house, it was the Friday and they were heading back to Cambridge the next day. Steve's house had been the best choice, the pool was rarely used and the summer was already hot. Everyone was there, even Robin had told Keith she was having the day off and took no notice of his argument. Joyce and her group were leaving the following Monday so it was really the last time they would be together for a while.

Billy was in the kitchen pouring chips into a bowl and taking a break from all of the noise when Steve walked into the room and stood behind him, tucking a hand under his elbow to steal some chips.

"No," Billy said.

Steve laughed and kissed Billy's bare shoulder. "Yes."

"You don't like these ones."

"Oh," Steve nipped at his shoulder, dropped the chips, and went for the other bowl. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Billy turned around and looked at Steve, his chest tight but he forced the words out. "Tell them."

Steve's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

Billy nodded.

Steve darted in and caught Billy's mouth. "Come on, let's do this."

Billy's breath caught but he nodded sharply and grabbed Steve's hand. They went outside together and stopped, standing near the pool and slowly everyone noticed the atmosphere and turned to them.

"Hello," Steve bounced on his feet.

Billy closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting the collision that came from his open side and it made him stumble. He looked down and Jane was wrapped around him, arms tight.

"We love you, it's okay to tell us," she told him fiercely.

"I'm bisexual," Steve said. "And Billy and I are together."

"Oh sweetie," Joyce said, walking over and giving him a hug.

The rest of the Party didn't really react but Will was watching them closely. Jane hugged him tighter.

"If you tell anyone I'll…" Billy started and then wasn't sure how to finish.

"I'll be mad," Jane finished.

Everyone nodded. Max came over and shoved Steve out of the way to hug Billy's other side.

"He won't know," she told him.

"And even if he did, we'd protect you," Jane assured him.

Billy blinked rapidly and Steve rested a hand on the back of his neck.

"I forgot the chips," Billy said, escaping inside. Steve followed him.

"Billy?"

"I know they knew but…" Billy started.

"But you thought they'd hate you?"

Billy nodded.

"They like you."

Billy sent him a disbelieving look.

"El likes you."

Billy smiled, she did and while Billy knew they had similar pain in their past he still didn't really understand why she didn't distrust him like most of the Party.

Steve got close and wrapped his arms around Billy. "I love you."

"Love you too," Billy said automatically and pressed himself into Steve.

-)(-)(-

Steve and Billy started off early the next morning, Billy behind the wheel for the first stretch while Steve sat next to him and watched his parents' house disappear again. He felt a thrill of joy to be heading back to Cambridge even if he was sad to say goodbye to the pool and the Party.

"You can still stay," Billy told him as they were passing the sign out of Hawkins. "I can turn around and just-"

"Nope," Steve said, swivelling on the seat and resting his hand on Billy's thigh. "I'm with you."

Billy smiled and rested his hand on top of Steve's, settling into the seat and relaxing into his time driving. They would swap over when they had breakfast and Steve would tell Billy he could sleep but the other man would stay up, reading, controlling the tape deck, and sliding lollies into Steve's mouth when the brunette complained.

The two would swap again at lunch, taking a long time over their food and then settling back in the car. Billy would argue he could finish the trip out while Steve read his novel and ignored him. Billy swapped over finally when Steve refused to agree to him continuing and they arrived in Cambridge with Steve behind the wheel. Billy sighed and stretched out, watching as Steve did the same. They had already been given the key and information as they would be the only ones in the building…well, as far as Harvard knew, Billy would be the only one staying there but he didn't care too much about that. Billy let them into the room, box balanced on his hip. The room was decent, two doorways led of it and Billy dumped the box near the couch. He and Steve traipsed back and forth between the two until the car was empty. Billy went to get them food while Steve set up the TV his mother had sent him with a note saying how much she loved him…how proud she was of him…how much she had loved seeing him and would see him again soon. He hadn't seen her since then. He wasn't expecting any different but it still hurt – he might not be in Harvard because he'd earned it in high school but it was certainly something his father could brag about and a part of Steve had thought it would change something. He'd always basically believed that his father was disappointed in him and that was the reason that he, and Steve's mother, were gone. And…and he'd thought that now that his father had something to be proud of that it would make a difference. The last year had taught him better though.

Billy walked back through the door. "Pizza, I got too much so we have something to eat tomorrow."

Steve shook himself out of his maudlin thoughts and smiled at Billy.

"Everything good, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute," he finished plugging the TV in and turned it on before he went and sat next to the blond.

"Did you decide which would be our room?"

"No."

Billy frowned at him.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Sex and unpacking," Billy said,

Steve laughed and moved closer to Billy on the couch, pressing into his side. They ate, watched TV, and then went into the two bedrooms to decide which one to take.

"Steve," Billy called out. "Come here."

Steve smiled and went into the other bedroom; it was the only one of the two to have a window. Billy was staring at the bed, arms folded.

"What's this?"

Steve shrugged. "A bed."

"It's not just a bed, what did you do?"

Steve sighed. "My mother called."

"When?" Billy frowned at the change in topics.

"When we were in Hawkins, somehow she found out we were there. I told her we were on the way back and she asked if there was anything I needed, so I told her I needed a few things. Betty took care of it like normal, Mum doesn't even know what I needed – she didn't bother to ask."

Billy bit back the first three things he wanted to say.

"Just say it, Billy."

"You could have talked to me."

"Yeah, fuck, I should have but thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It's just another thing, isn't it?"

Steve frowned. "What?"

"It's just another thing that you're giving me, that they are giving me and they hate me."

"They are my parents and they don't do anything else for me so they may as well buy a bed and a couch."

"The couch too?"

"Yeah, the ones from here go into storage for the next people through."

"How'd you know?"

"I called and asked after the phone call with my mother. Least they can do is buy a bed and a couch, Billy, that's the only way she has to tell me she cares about me."

"They are fuckers."

Steve smiled. "But the upside of them being fuckers is a bigger bed."

"We don't have any sheets for a bed this big."

"Course we do, I stole them from their house."

Billy laughed. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"You are," Steve walked over and slipped his arms around Billy's waist. "Terrible, no good, sexy, hot influence. Then the other room can be where you work."

"We work?"

"No, your workload is going to be even worst this year so if you need it you can have the other room."

"What about you?"

"There's a desk in here which we can move out to the living room. We're not like a normal set of roommates, Billy."

"No shit."

"So, we do what suits us."

"I want to keep up the illusion."

"Of course," Steve kissed Billy. "For as long as you want."

Billy nodded. "Get those sheets so I can break you in this bed."

"I think you mean break in this bed."

"Nope, I'm going to fuck you until you beg to come."

Steve's cock jumped. "Fuck, Billy."

"Sheets!" Billy demanded.

Steve saluted and walked out to the bags and boxes. He grabbed the right one and they made the bed before Billy made good on his threat. They fell into a heavy sleep afterwards, wrapped together no matter the size of the bed.

TBC...


	2. Dr Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The maths is gibberish cobbled together from my long-ago high school maths…

**-)(-Dr Spencer-)(-**

On Monday morning, Billy dressed and stood in the middle of their bedroom.

"Sweetheart?"

"I…"

"Do you want breakfast?"

Billy shook his head. "I couldn't eat."

"Can I walk you?"

"I'm not some fucking kid on the first day of kindy."

"I know, you're the dickhead I love and it's the first day of this huge experience so can I just fucking walk you there?"

"Fuck you," Billy spat and then grinned. "Yes, fuck, come on."

Steve followed Billy out of the room, they nodded at the maintenance guy who was walking down the hallway, and then continued out of the building. They walked across the lawns glad that it wasn't too hot yet and Billy stopped in front of the maths department building.

"You're going to do great," Steve said.

Billy made a sound.

"Just try your best."

Billy scoffed again.

Steve dropped his voice way down. "Love you no matter what."

Billy looked surprised and then smiled.

"I'll see you later," Steve told him.

Billy nodded and walked into the building, his shoulders and back straight and tense.

-)(-)(-

"Billy, come in," Dr Spencer said, rising from behind his desk. "I hope you don't mind the clutter, I thought, since it was to be just the two of us, we would-be best-off working here in my office. As an added bonus, I don't need to worry I'm going to miss a session."

"This is fine."

"Excellent, let's start by running through what we're going to be covering."

-)(-)(-

Billy stretched out his neck. "I need to start a little late tomorrow; I need to go to a job interview."

Dr Spencer blinked at him from behind the thick glasses he was wearing but often seemed to completely forget about. "I was led to believe you were here on a scholarship, and if you aren't, you should be."

"I am," Billy said. "But it only gets you so far, I need to pay for food and stuff."

Dr Spencer nodded. "Of course, yes, food."

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"No, come when you're ready – I understand."

"Thanks," Billy stood. "See you tomorrow."

Dr Spencer nodded, but he was still frowning. Billy left and made his way to the ice cream parlour to pick Steve up. The brunette was leaning against the wall outside of the store, standing in the sun.

"Steve," Billy said.

"Hey," Steve grinned widely.

"You okay?"

"Long day in the cold and the sun is good."

"Let's walk the long way back," Billy said, thinking about the lack of trees along that path.

Steve nodded and pushed off from the wall, he walked close enough to Billy that their hands touched.

"Tell me what you learned today," Steve said.

Billy started taking, he liked this – an opportunity to explain and work through everything he learned because it was a lot. Every day he spent with Dr Spencer was full on, there were no moments to stop and slack off. But the walk back to their dorms each night, it was a chance for Billy to work through it and cement it in his brain. He knew Steve didn't really understand and mostly just asked because he liked listening to Billy talk but it was still good.

"Did he mind you taking the time for the interview tomorrow?"

"Nah," Billy said, he was torn, he didn't care what he did but the fact that he could only work in the evenings when Steve wasn't at work made him wonder how much time they would actually have together.

"It's going to be okay," Steve said, as they arrived at the door to their building. "We'll find time."

Billy lifted one shoulder. "Yeah."

"No, I mean it."

Billy nodded, he knew they would but the last week of just the two of them, just here doing their thing during the day and being together at night and not having to think about if someone could overhear them or if someone might see something had been really fucking good.

They cooked pasta on the camp stove they weren't supposed to have and Billy sliced up tomatoes and threw them in with some spinach after they'd dumped the water out the window, Steve cracked a can of tuna and dumped that in too. They sat on the floor near the window, eating and watching the stars start appearing. They cleaned up their dishes in the bathroom and then showered and came back to the room. Billy went into the second bedroom to start working on his problems from the day and Steve stretched out with the TV on low while he was working on a jigsaw puzzle.

Later, they crawled into bed and Steve crowded into Billy and kissed him.

-)(-)(-

Billy knew he'd done well in the interview – it wasn't that hard, he could lift without doing anything stupid and they needed someone since all of the students had gone home…except him and the steady hum of people coming in just to do summer classes at Harvard but those people weren't looking for work.

He walked past the ice cream parlour, to let Steve know it had gone well and left with an empty waffle cone – snacking on it as he walked to the maths building. When he walked into Dr Spencer's office, he was surprised to see the Dean of Mathematics sitting in the seat that Billy normally occupied.

"Billy," the Dean said, "come in."

"Is there something wrong?"

The Dean shook his head.

"Of course not," Dr Spencer said. "I was thinking about our conversation yesterday regarding a job and I thought I would speak to the Dean."

Billy's shoulders tensed and he looked between the two men.

"Dr Spencer wanted to see if there was something we could do to help; a job within the department that you could do which would add to your academic achievement," the Dean explained, watching Billy closely. "You're a very bright student and as Dr Spencer brough to my attention, he has purview within his budget for a student to assist with his classes and academic work. He would like to offer it to you."

"I have never bothered before," Dr Spencer said. "I normally find others to be a hinderance rather than a help but you're a special case and I think you would be a help."

Billy looked between them. His first thought was that they were making this shit up for him but he couldn't see how it would benefit them and if people did something for you it was almost always because they wanted something…except for Steve – that fucking dork did shit just because he liked you.

"It won't be easy," Dr Spencer said. "I've been informed I'm terrible at interpersonal skills."

The Dean's lips twitched. "Think about it, Billy, then let us know." The Dean stood and handed Billy an envelope. "That's the offer, I'll leave you to get on with your work."

"Thanks," Billy said, belatedly.

The Dean clapped him on the shoulder and left.

"Sit down," Dr Spencer said. "let's look at what you did last night."

Billy did, sitting and then handing the sheet of paper from the night before to Dr Spencer.

-)(-)(-

"That's amazing," Steve said, darting over and pressing Billy into their door and kissing him, dirty and rough and then slipping into sweet. "Billy, from what you and Hudson have said this guy is a big deal so this is a big deal, isn't it?"

Billy nodded.

Steve kissed him again, hands slipping up and under the blond's shirt to bounce over the muscles on his abdomen and then around to hold Billy's back and pull him in.

"It is a big deal," Billy said.

"I'm so proud of you."

"It's a big deal," Billy said again.

"And you deserve it, let me prove it to you."

Billy laughed low. "That's the weirdest line ever, babe."

"But it worked," Steve said, rolling his hips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Billy said, sinking into Steve.

-)(-)(-

Billy frowned as he was watching what Dr Spencer was writing.

"Shouldn't it be a function of cosine?"

Dr Spencer shook his head. "No, see here, where we use the integer this means we need to use the function of sine."

Billy looked down at it, drumming his fingers against the table and shook his head. "I don't see it."

"Okay, do you want to go back to the beginning?"

"No, take me to the solution; I want to work backwards," Billy rubbed at his forehead, yanking on the ends of his hair.

Dr Spencer smiled. "You know, it's okay not to get every question."

"I know that," Billy said, voice gruff.

"But maths has always come easy?"

Billy rolled his shoulders.

"Right, so we solve it by following the line of the equation from here."

Billy glared down at the problem and tried to understand what was in front of him. He got the beginning but the middle section of the solve just didn't make sense to his brain.

An hour later, Dr Spencer sat back. "That's enough for today."

"I can get it."

"You don't need to get it today though."

"Can I take this home with me?" Billy asked.

"Your brain needs a break. Every problem we deal with presents issues and we have to look at things from different angles but if we keep pushing sometimes the answer gets further away."

Billy nodded and folded the paper, he tucked it into his pocket.

-)(-)(-

"Hey, what happened?" Steve said, walking into spare room in their dorm.

"What?" Billy didn't look up from the paper in front of him.

"You didn't come by work, I waited, then I swung past the maths building, and you weren't there either. Billy?"

Billy was still staring at the paper in front of him. Steve walked over and put a hand over the writing. Billy looked up.

"What?" Billy asked, voice annoyed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Billy said, moving Steve's hand. "I'm trying to work this out, can you leave?"

Steve blinked at him and then turned and left, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

An hour later, Billy bit out a no when Steve asked if he was hungry.

Two hours later, Billy grunted when Steve asked if he was coming to bed.

The next morning, Billy was still hunched over the paper when Steve woke up and walked into the other room.

Steve grabbed the paper off the table.

"What the fuck?" Billy asked, standing up and taking a step towards the other man.

"That's my question, what's going on."

"Nothing, I'm just trying to fucking work this out, now give it back," Billy's voice left no doubt how pissed off he was.

"You didn't sleep."

"I was working."

"You didn't eat."

"I was fucking working," Billy said. "This isn't a fucking joke, Steve, now give me the paper and leave me the fuck alone."

"No."

"Fuck, Steve, just fucking give me the paper, I need to work this out."

"You have an hour before you're due to see Dr Spencer, you need to shower and eat."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

Steve put his hands on his hips, paper pressed into his jeans.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm trying to do here, Steve, so just give me the fucking paper."

"Fine, I'll see you tonight."

Steve dropped the paper back on the desk and turned, walking straight out of the room and then their dorm.

"Fuck!" Billy screamed. He punched his hand down on the paper and sniffed at his underarm, he did fucking smell. He swore again and then went to shower, eating the sandwich that Steve had obviously made when he was making his own breakfast, another on the little table they used for food, all wrapped and ready to go for his lunch.

"Fucking arsehole," Billy said, going back into the other room, grabbing the paper and then walking out without the sandwich.

-)(-)(-

Billy stomach grumbled as they were working on a problem.

"Lunch," Dr Spencer said. "Lunch, you didn't remind me today."

"No need to stop for me," Billy said, thinking about that sandwich still sitting on the bench.

Dr Spencer frowned. "You always have lunch, no sandwich today?"

Billy shook his head.

"You were working on that problem from yesterday, weren't you?"

Billy didn't say anything, just let his eyes wander over to the window.

"I can see you aren't going to let it go but you should. It you focus on other things your subconscious mind will continue to puzzle over it. One of the reasons I always have my best thoughts in the shower, right in the middle of washing my hair."

Billy ran his fingers through his hair and still didn't comment.

"You didn't sleep," Dr Spencer said. "You remind me too much of me,"

"I was trying to work it out and I'm no fucking closer," Billy exploded. Dr Spencer didn't react. "I read it and tried to solve it again without looking at the proof you did and it doesn't make any sense to me. Why doesn't it make any fucking sense? Normally, I can work these fucking things out but there's no goddamn…it doesn't make sense, fuck!" Billy stood up and stalked around the room.

"Have you ever tried to solve an, as yet, unsolvable equation?"

Billy shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of Hypatia?"

Billy frowned and shook his head.

"She lived in Egypt in the late 4th Century, when Rome was controlling Egypt, she was a philosopher, mathematician, and astronomer. She investigated the geocentric Ptolemaic system; the idea that the universe revolved around the earth. She saw flaws that many didn't. She saw that the heliocentric model was the true model for the universe, she was not alone in this of course. She was murdered, some say because she was a pagan, some because she held too much power for a woman, because she held too much power full stop, but she died. It wasn't until the 16th century that Copernicus proved that the model was correct and with some changes along the way we, as a species realised that Earth, and the planets revolve around the sun. She is one of my favourite mathematicians. And I think to myself sometimes, what could she achieve if she lived now – what answers to the universe could she and I come up with and then I wonder if I would just be watching her in awe instead."

"I don't understand."

Dr Spencer smiled. "We are the latest in a long line of people who understand mathematics. I struggle with people, with social cues, with lots of things, but I don't struggle with maths. Well, of course, it's not all easy – some of it is hard work and it should be hard work but I remind myself that I am working on the backs of those people's work. I picture Hypatia sitting with me when I struggle and remember that there will be mathematicians than come after me that will use my work. They may even disprove it," he chuckled and then shrugged. "Do you see? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Billy didn't really, not _really_ , but he got the gist. He supposed the other guy was right, that they weren't doing this all alone but he didn't really understand how that was supposed to help him stop fixating on that question and its solution.

"No," Dr Spencer said. "Okay, what do you say to your partner when they are struggling with something they don't understand?"

Billy thought about Steve and what he'd say to him…except he wouldn't say anything; he'd probably just distract him with sex. Then Steve would sleep, and he'd feel better, and he'd try again and that was the whole point.

"I'd distract them," Billy said.

"Exactly, dwelling does no one any favours. So, please don't look at it again. We will look at it on Monday together but until then please don't dwell."

"I can try," Billy offered.

"Good, and think about what I said about Hypatia."

Billy nodded.

"Now, let's break for the day. Go home and have a rest."

Billy sighed, but didn't fight the other man. He walked back to the dorms and found Steve sat on the couch.

"You didn't take your sandwich," Steve said.

"You're home early."

Steve shrugged. "Early finish."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the problem," Billy said. "I couldn't get it yesterday, even when Dr Spencer explained it and solved it – it still doesn't make any fucking sense. I stared at it all night and it doesn't make any fucking sense. Fuck," Billy punched his fist back into the door. Steve stared at him. "Why can't I fucking understand it?"

"What don't you understand?"

"Why it's solved that way."

"What did Dr Spencer say?"

"To stop thinking about it, and a bunch of stuff about someone named Hypatia."

Steve's eyes brightened.

"You know who she is?"

Steve nodded. "He's right about getting tunnel vision on it."

"I fucking know," Billy said. "And I was fucking mad this morning because I couldn't understand so I didn't take the sandwich you made for me because it fucking pissed me off."

Steve bit down on his lip but the corners were tugging up.

"I'm sorry," Billy said, deflating.

Steve stood and walked over to him.

"I was a dick."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Are you going to let it go or are you going to hide in there and stew on it some more?"

"I'm going to go to fucking sleep," Billy said, leaning forward and pressing his head to Steve's collarbone.

"Want a sandwich?"

"I don't deserve you," Billy mumbled.

"Of course you do," Steve slid his fingers through Billy's hair, again and again until Billy was relaxed and his hands were resting loosely on Steve's hips. "Eat and sleep, sweetheart, you'll feel better later."

Billy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Steve said, realising Billy needed the words.

Billy pulled away slowly, he grabbed the wrapped sandwich and ate it, sitting so close to Steve on the couch he was almost on top of him. Then grabbing Steve's hand and pulling the other man into their bedroom. Steve went willingly, yanking off his jeans and pulling Billy into his chest as soon as they were on the bed. Billy held onto Steve's arm where it was wrapped around him and fell asleep. Steve wasn't tired but it was pleasant to lie there for a long while, comfortable with Billy out in his arms.

TBC...


	3. Steve's Parents

**-)(-Steve's Parents-)(-**

Steve looked up when the bell on the door sounded and he paused, unsure if he was actually seeing his parents walking towards him.

"Steve," his mother said, smiling widely.

"Hi," he said, waving weakly.

"Son," his father said, looking around.

"I wasn't expecting you," he said.

"Well," his mother said. "We haven't seen you since last year."

Steve bit back the response asking how that was any different than normal.

"And we missed you at home," she said, smile brittle.

"We were only there for a few days," he said. "Not enough time to make you come all the way to Hawkins."

"How long have you been working here?" his father asked.

"I got the job not that long after you visited."

"Oh, darling," his mother said. "I would have organised a little more money for you if you'd told me."

Steve shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Good, that's good," his father said. "A work ethic to be proud of – you don't just want to take what's handed to you."

Steve tried to smile but couldn't quite make his mouth work.

"But why are you here instead of at home, darling?"

Steve wondered if Hawkins even was home anymore. It had been nice to see everyone but it really wasn't about being in Hawkins it was just about the people.

"What time do you finish work?" his father asked, into the silence.

Steve looked at the clock. "An hour."

"Wonderful," his mother said, "you can come to dinner, we're staying at a nice hotel, do you have something nice to wear?"

Steve nodded.

"Met us at 6," his father said.

"Yeah, we'll see you then."

"No," his father said. "You will come alone."

Steve looked at his father for a moment. His mother laid her hand on her husband's arm.

"Okay," Steve said. He hadn't even quite intended to say 'we' so much as it was just what he always did now. Saving Billy from another evening with his parents was only ever a good thing. "Of course, just me."

"See you then, Steve."

Someone else came in, looking to get ice cream for themselves and their kids and thankfully his parents left while Steve was serving.

-)(-)(-

"Hey," Billy said, when he come in later, a few minutes before Steve was due to finish.

"Hey," Steve smiled back. "It's good to see you."

Billy frowned but Steve shook his head. He waited until they were walking back to the dorm before he told the other man about his parents' sudden appearance.

"So, you're getting a fancy dinner," Billy said.

Steve sighed. "It's just such hard fucking work being with them."

Billy reached out and grabbed Steve hand, squeezed it for a moment, and then let go. Steve smiled and relaxed; he might have a shit dinner but he would come home to Billy.

-)(-)(-

"Hello, King Steve," Billy said with a laugh when Steve came out of their room. Steve flipped him off. "I'm going to have fun dethroning you when you get back."

Steve blushed and walked over, he bent over and kissed Billy. "I better go, love you."

"Love you," Billy said, watching him leave.

-)(-)(-

"Steve," his mother said, smiling and coming over when he walked into the foyer of the hotel.

"Hi," he kissed her back when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Where's Dad?"

"A call, come on, we have a reservation."

He followed her into the restaurant but was surprised, or not that surprised actually, when they were led to a table that held two other men. His mother introduced him to them, two of his father's business associates.

"Gary, John, this is our son Steve, he's studying at Harvard."

"Hi," Steve said, putting on a smile and shaking their hands.

"What are you studying?" John asked.

"Ancient History," Steve said. "Roman and Greek so far but we are looking into Egyptian and Mesopotamian this year."

"And are you interning with your father's company?" Gary asked.

"No, I'm working at an ice cream parlour on campus over the break," Steve said. "Saving up for a trip next summer."

"Really?" his mother asked. "You didn't mention it."

"Yeah, Billy and I are planning it."

Her lips pinched.

"Who's Billy?" John asked.

"A friend, we're roommates at Harvard."

"Is he studying with you?" Gary asked.

"No, he's studying theoretical mathematics."

"So sorry," Steve's father said, walking up to the table. "Completely unavoidable, have you all been introduced."

"Of course, dear," Steve's mother said, smiling up at him.

"Good, good, should we order some wine?"

Steve sat back. He knew how the evening would go now – his father and the two men would talk business while his mother would sit quietly unless asked something and prove how loving a wife she was. But now, there was the added bonus of Steve the Harvard student. It used to be Steve the disappointing but good-looking, popular son…at least up until he wasn't so popular anymore. It went as expected, dragging through entrees, dinner, dessert, and coffee. Then it was finally over and the two men stood, he followed them to his feet, shaking hands but he didn't sit with his mother.

"I need to go too, need to be up early in the morning for work," he said. His mother looked disappointed but wouldn't argue in front of John and Gary.

She stood and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Steve."

"We'll do this again tomorrow night," his father said. "See you then."

Steve smiled, not bothering to argue. He walked out a step behind John and Gary and made sure to turn to the left when they turned right. He walked home, not sure how to feel about sliding back into that horrible routine. When he walked in, the couch was empty so he walked into the bedroom. Billy was sitting in bed, reading one of Steve's books. He was bare-chested and Steve smiled, he took off the clothes he was wearing until he was in nothing but his jocks and then crawled into bed next to Billy.

"I was going to mess you up," Billy said, putting the book down and smiling at Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I have to do it again tomorrow."

"How was it? Did they bug you about me?"

"It was a business dinner; I was just the prop…look at my son who is studying at Harvard."

"Babe," Billy said, Steve had told him about those dinners before. He pulled Steve in close, gave him a kiss and Steve smiled into it. "Tired?"

"Fucking exhausted," Steve said.

Billy reached behind him and turned off the light, he rested on the pillow so Steve could use his chest as a place to rest his head and ran his fingers through Steve's thick locks for a few moments.

"I missed you," Steve mumbled. "Much prefer a dinner of sandwiches with you than doing that shit with them."

Billy strained up and over to kiss Steve's neck. "It sucks."

Steve nodded.

"Don't go tomorrow night."

Steve shook his head. "Nah, it'll be a couple of nights and then they'll leave again and it'll be another year before they show up. And next year we're going to be travelling and not telling them were we are."

"Yeah," Billy agreed.

Steve turned his head to press a kiss to Billy's chest. "Night, sweetheart."

"Night."

-)(-)(-

The next night went much the same, with three different men that were basically interchangeable. They had the same conversation about Steve at Harvard, the same meal though Steve ordered something else, and the same end to the evening. Except this time Steve let Billy take the clothes off and then press him into the bed and kiss him senseless.

-)(-)(-

Steve thought it was over since his parents hadn't spoken about another dinner the previous night. He was incredibly surprised when he looked up a few minutes before his lunch break on the third day to see his mother walking in.

"Steve," she said, smiling. "I was wondering what time your lunch break was."

"A few minutes, my boss will be by to cover the shop."

"Can I take you to the café down the road for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled. "I'll just have a seat until you're ready."

"Okay."

She sat and he tidied up a little so as not to look like he wasn't doing anything. His boss walked in a few minutes later and he swapped spots with her and then went to stand with his mother. She stood and he led her outside.

She tucked her hand into his elbow. "I wanted a chance to speak with you before your father and I leave tomorrow."

He hadn't known they were leaving the next day but somehow he wasn't that surprised he hadn't been told. They arrived at the café and sat, reaching for the menus.

"I'm so proud of you, Steve," she said.

"Thanks, Mum."

"I wanted to ask you about your friend Billy."

"Yeah?"

"I had Betty ask around about him and you know he doesn't have the best reputation."

Steve sighed. "I know all about Billy's reputation but I actually know him and I'm not going to stop being his friend or roommate because you don't like him."

"I just want you to be surrounded by good influences."

Steve sat forward. "He's the reason I'm at Harvard, he's the only reason I made it this far so you cannot honestly think he's a bad influence."

"Darling, I've heard that boys like to…" she looked away for a moment to make sure no one could overhear them. "…experiment, at university…"

Steve didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, blindsided that she even knew that was something that happened and that she had made it to the ballpark of the truth.

"Mother," he interrupted. "I can promise you I'm not experimenting with Billy."

She relaxed. "Good, good, I only want what's best for you."

Steve wanted to expand on what he'd said but the obvious relief made him hesitate, he'd promised Billy he wouldn't until the other man felt safe and he hadn't lied; nothing about what they were was an experiment.

"He is good for me," Steve defended, unable to let that go.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad he's a good friend," she put more emphasis on the word than he liked.

"What does dad think about this?" Steve asked.

His mother's face tightened. "Oh, I would never tell him I even suspected such a thing."

Steve nodded. "I don't have much time for lunch, we should order."

They did, his mother asking him questions about school, work, any girls he liked, and telling him about the things she'd been up to. At the end of the meal, his mother insisted on paying and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon," she said. "I love you, darling."

"Love you, Mum," he responded automatically.

She walked away and he sighed and closed his eyes…well, now he knew how they would take it when he ended up telling them about he and Billy. It made him sad, but a part of him though could admit it was actually just the final nail in the relationship.

He wasn't sure if he would, but when he was sitting with Billy that night on the couch, it all came out.

"Fuck," Billy breathed out, slow.

"Yeah."

"You never have to tell them."

Steve shook his head. "I will tell them, but let's wait for a while – when you're ready we can still tell them and they can disown me and we can all just drop the pretence."

Billy leaned into him. "Up to you."

Steve nodded, he thought about it for a moment and knew he would take his time with Billy over his relationship with his parents any day. He dropped his head down onto Billy's shoulder. Billy kissed him on the head and he relaxed into the other man, turning his attention away from his parents and to what they were watching.

TBC...


	4. Plans

**-)(-Plans-)(-**

"We are three-quarters of the way through our time together," Dr Spencer said. "What I need to do now is work out if there are any gaps in what we have covered and to work out what we should focus on in our last couple of weeks together."

He handed over a few sheets of paper, each one had a problem on it for Billy to solve.

"Work through these, give them to me as you solve them. They are only for working in here and if you have any questions or issues please let me know."

Billy nodded and stood, he went to the table he'd cleared off his first day here and had kept sorted since. He pulled out the first of the problems and read it. He stretched out his neck, twirled his pencil through his fingers and started working through the problem. A few hours later he put the solved problem on the table and went back to work on the next one. The next two days went that way, he'd solve a problem and then hand it over and start on the next one.

But, on the Wednesday he started a problem and worked steadily on it all the way through the day, through Thursday, and Friday. He sat back at least thirty minutes after they normally stopped working on Friday and stretched out his neck again. He flicked back to the first page and then read through the whole solution. He smiled and walked it over to Dr Spencer.

Dr Spencer opened his mouth but Billy wasn't looking so didn't notice.

"I know this took longer than it probably should have but I've got the solution now. I get that old problem now, the one I couldn't get, this one has a similar line in the solution so thar's good, right? I know there are four more problems I need to work on but I was hoping I could take the others home or work on them-" Billy stopped talking when he saw the look on Dr Spencer's face. "What's wrong?"

Dr Spencer took the solution. "I gave this one to you as a test; to see if you were able to walk away from a problem that was too hard to solve without a computer."

Billy frowned. "I got it wrong?"

Dr Spencer shook his head. "I don't know anyone who could solve this without computational assistance, hold on and let me look at it."

Billy sank down into the chair and watched as Dr Spencer read through the solution, going back to the third page and smiling as he read the rest of the solution for the second time.

"Billy," Dr Spencer said, sitting back. "This is not only a correct solution but you've done it all in your head, your work through the middle section is amazing – this is the sort of work that will make a lot of people very interested in you."

"Interested how?"

"Interested in hiring you," Dr Spencer said. "Interested in you continuing your study with them."

"I haven't even graduated yet."

Dr Spencer smiled. "For some people that doesn't matter, and this solution proves to me, that what we have been suspecting for a while now is right."

"What have you been suspecting?" Billy asked.

"That you have a very special mind and a one-in-a-lifetime talent for mathematics."

Billy blinked and looked down at his hands.

"You can finish the other problems next week," Dr Spencer said. "It's time to go home, have a relaxing weekend."

Billy nodded.

-)(-)(-

"Hey," Steve said as soon as Billy walked in. The brunette was rubbing at his wet hair, skin still red from the shower.

Billy didn't say anything, just walked over and kissed Steve.

"Good day?" Steve asked.

"Same as the rest of the week – I was just working on problems like I have been all week. I got stuck on one and only finished it late, have a few more I need to finish though."

Steve's mouth turned down. "Are you doing them this weekend?"

Billy shook his head. "No, I don't need to do anything this weekend so I thought up a plan on the walk back."

"Yeah?"

"Let's splurge, go to the shops and buy a bunch of junk and easy food, get some dinner, then come back here and not leave again until Monday. You're not working this weekend, right?"

"Right," then Steve countered with, "dinner and a movie?"

"A date," Billy said, smiling. "I like that."

"Then just a weekend here, no maths, no work, just sex and TV and eating?"

Billy stepped close. "Exactly."

"I'll get dressed," Steve took a step but Billy stopped him, dropping down to his knees with a wicked grin.

-)(-)(-

"That movie was fucking insane," Billy said, walking out of the cinema.

"The thing that came out of her," Steve said.

"You jumped so fucking high, babe," Billy laughed.

"Are you just going to pretend you didn't?" Steve shot back, knocking into his shoulder. "I can't believe Dustin's mother let him watch that fucking movie."

"What time is the new one on?" Billy asked.

Steve looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes."

"Time for ice cream," Billy said, grinning at Steve.

Steve nodded, he'd give Billy anything. They had arrived in town to find a double-feature playing later in the evening so they'd done the shopping they wanted, taken it to the dorm, and then headed back out for dinner.

"You never want ice-cream," Steve said.

"Yeah, but normally I don't give you half my dinner because you like the look of it so much."

"I thought you were done," Steve said.

Billy pushed Steve. "I was, but now I get ice cream and later I'll steal your popcorn."

"You can always steal my popcorn," Steve told him.

Billy laughed joyfully. Steve couldn't remember the last time Billy had been so happy and he wondered if the other man had ever been quite this openly happy. They ate ice cream and walked around before the next movie started.

-)(-)(-

"Okay, those movies were good," Billy said.

Steve nodded. "Very, but I'm going to have to call Dustin's mum. That little liar must have fed her some epic bullshit to be allowed to watch them."

"Man, you're a good babysitter even from Cambridge. Leave the poor kid alone, so he managed to pull the wool over his mother's eyes – good on him."

"He shouldn't lie to her – she's one of the good mums, like Joyce."

"Yeah, but kids are supposed to try and pull this shit off."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. I didn't need to do much to get away with shit."

Billy threw an arm over Steve's shoulder as they walked onto the quiet campus.

"This was good," Steve said.

Billy pulled him under a tree and pressed Steve into the bark. "I like dating you."

Steve smiled and lunged forward into a kiss, groaning when Billy deepened it and pressed him into the tree.

-)(-)(-

Billy was fucking happy. He woke up on the Monday morning after a perfect weekend – a date with Steve, a weekend of lounging about, sleeping, watching TV, fucking, being as loud as they wanted. It had been fucking perfect. Steve was sleeping next to him, using his stomach as a pillow and had one hand wrapped around Billy's thigh.

Steve rubbed his nose into Billy's stomach and stretched out.

"Morning," Billy said.

Steve wriggled up the bed and kissed Billy.

They climbed out of bed and showered, getting dressed and ready for their days. Billy was hesitant about going in, but he had to face Dr Spencer eventually. He kissed Steve goodbye and walked towards the maths building.

"Billy," Dr Spencer smiled, looking over when the blond walked in.

Billy looked at the Dean sitting on the other side of the table, and the unknown man sitting next to him.

"Billy," the Dean said. "This is Dr Cardinal from MIT."

"Hi," Billy said, wanting to back out of the room.

"Spence called me when you solved the problem on Friday," Dr Cardinal said. "I wanted to talk to you about your plans for the future."

"I don't have any plans for the future at the moment," Billy said. "I'm going to finish my degree here in a year, then get a job."

"There are a lot of avenues that will open for you, Billy," Dr Spencer said. "Dean…that's Dr Cardinal's name, Dean and MIT are one of your options."

"We wanted to talk to you about them now," the Dean said. "Because it is only a year away and I want you to know what options are in front of you. You can continue to study, working on your PhD, there are lots of other options as well. You could continue on here at Harvard. No matter where you go though, most of the study options on offer to you would involve financial support."

"Okay," Billy said.

"Sit, Billy, sit," Dr Spencer said.

Billy did and they started outlining possibilities – working for the government, working for places like NASA, the FBI, other acronyms that were never going to be in Billy's future. Options for different undergraduate degrees that the Dean and Dr Spencer thought would be good for him. Dr Cardinal was honest – Harvard was good but MIT had more options and better rankings. They talked about the fact that his future didn't need to be in America that places like Oxford and Cambridge were possibilities. They talked about postgraduate degrees, they talked about the fact that he could become Dr Billy Hargrove. Billy was sitting as far back in his chair as possible and it still felt too close – he needed to be somewhere else.

"You don't need to make these decisions now," the Dean said, watching him carefully. "But we would be remiss not to give you time to think about it, discuss it with those whose opinions are important to you."

Billy nodded.

"We'll leave you to your session with Dr Spencer," the Dean said standing. "Come and see me if you have any questions."

Billy nodded again.

The Dean stood and took Dr Cardinal with him.

"Right," Dr Spencer said. "Now, you've got maths problems to keep working through. We're doing well and we don't have much time left."

Billy nodded and went over to the table to work on the last three problems he'd been given the week before. He worked through them steadily thankful that he had something easy, something good to focus on, something that took his whole brain. He finished all three before he stood up, handing them to Dr Spencer.

"Good work," Dr Spencer said. "I'll have a look over these tonight and we will sort out a plan for the last two weeks."

Billy smiled and walked out. He walked through the dark to his building and let himself into the room.

"Hey," Steve said. "Everything okay, you're…what's wrong?"

Billy sat on the couch and curled himself into Steve, holding on tight.

"Sweetheart?"

Billy shook his head and held on tighter. Steve tightened his own hold and sat quietly, watching the TV and holding Billy until the other man was willing and ready to tell him what was wrong.

-)(-)(-

Billy shook Steve awake.

"What?"

"I could go to Cambridge."

"What?" Steve looked confused and blinked at Billy slowly. "We're in Cambridge."

"I went in today and Dr Spencer wasn't alone."

Steve nodded for Billy to continue.

Billy stretched out his neck. "There was a Dr Cardinal and the Dean there."

"Why?"

"They wanted to talk to me about the future and then they laid out all of these options. They talked to me about all this shit and I-"

"Stop," Steve said, reaching out to hold Billy's hand. "Breathe for me, sweetheart."

Billy took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Okay, tell me exactly what they said you could do."

Billy did, outlining the courses, the possible university change, the options they had explained about going for a doctorate and the other side of things – working for some big business, working for the government, travelling somewhere else to study…another country.

"Wow."

"It has to be a bunch of bullshit."

Steve shook his head. "Why?"

"Because…" Billy moved his hands. "…because."

Steve smiled. "Okay, it might be bullshit, but…what if it isn't?"

Billy's lips twitched.

"Just let yourself think about it for a moment and think about what you might like to do if you did have all those options in front of you."

"I'm not the right type of person to be a fucking doctor, even the non-medical type."

Steve smiled. "I could totally see you as a doctor, and then I could be your trophy partner."

Billy laughed, then his face smoothed out and he caught Steve's eye. "I'm going to get a job at the end of next year."

"Why that option?"

"I can't just keep studying, I need to get out there and start earning money."

Steve nodded slowly.

"If I looked at further study, I would just be that much further away from being completely independent."

"But you were planning on being here for four years so you wouldn't be any further away really."

"One of the main reasons I'm pushing to be done next year is to be out there with a job and to know that no one can put us in a bad situation again."

"Okay."

"I need that, Steve."

"I know that," Steve said, remembering the desperation of wanting to get Billy out of his father's house and knowing they couldn't. The events at Starcourt Mall had given them something they wouldn't have had otherwise which was an excuse to get Billy out but the constant possibility that Neil would come for Billy didn't leave. Every time they went home it was still there. So Steve did understand how desperately Billy want to be completely independent and know that no matter what came at them that he could never be pulled back in by anything or anyone that could hurt him. "And you know I'm going to support your decision no matter what."

Billy nodded. "But it's not the same as me being able to do it myself."

"I know."

"So, I'll go and find a job."

"Okay, but if you change your mind."

"Yeah, I know, you got me."

Steve tackled Billy down into the mattress and held him close. "I do."

Billy kissed him and then tucked himself in and they both thought about the conversation before they eventually fell back to sleep.

-)(-)(-

Billy knew Steve was starting work late the next day so he slipped out of bed when he woke and got ready for his day quietly. He slipped out of the dorm and walked to the maths building. He was early but Dr Spencer certainly seemed the type to never go home.

"Billy, hello," Dr Spencer said when he walked in. "Morning."

"Good morning."

"Sit, I've been doing some planning and I've put together a few topics to cover for our remaining time and then there will be an exam. It will cover everything we've talked about but it will be a short exam – three hours and will be graded in addition to the problems you've solved over the last week for a grade."

"Okay, what are we covering today?"

"I thought we'd start by seeing if you'd thought anymore about what we discussed yesterday with Dean and the Dean."

"Yeah, I'm not doing further study – I'm just going to go and get a job."

Dr Spencer frowned. "Why?"

"I need a job. I get that I can work with you this coming year but then I'll be graduated and I can get something stable."

"I don't understand."

Billy rolled his shoulders. "It's not really any of your business."

Dr Spencer frowned. "No, you're right, it's not. But I still don't understand why anyone would give up the chance to see what they could achieve and what their brain is capable of."

"Some things are more important than possibilities."

"I can't believe that, not when we're talking about unlocking the world with our work."

Billy didn't know why he did it but he felt his mouth opening and words coming out he never intended to tell anyone. "My mother died when I was young and I ended up living with my abusive father. I love working with numbers and mathematics but a job will sort out much better things for me. The knowledge that he is permanently out of my life and if anything happens to my sister that I'm in a position to help her and that St…and that I'm safe." Billy ended weakly unsure how he'd said so much, revealed so much and wondering why he'd almost revealed even more – revealed that a part of it was wanting to take care of Steve if the need ever arose.

"All noble and practical reasons," Dr Spencer said. "This is one of those things that doesn't make sense to me, I do believe – I would look at the possibilities that further study would give me to be sure of stability and prosperity in my future career."

"That just adds years before a job."

"It doesn't have to; you can work and study and no institution worth its salt would offer you a position without also offering you a full scholarship."

"That sounds good but a PhD, which I would need for the type of work you're recommending I look at, takes at least six years."

"You can do it quicker," Dr Spencer offered. "I did it in four."

"Maybe, but that's still four years. I don't intend to work for the government…I have my reasons for that but I can't talk about them."

"I have signed those types of forms as well," Dr Spencer said.

Billy smiled. "So, I'll find something, might even get in on this computer thing."

Dr Spencer sat back. "I can see that taking off."

"According to the nerds it really will."

Dr Spencer frowned. "I don't believe that's a good way to refer to your classmates."

"Nah, I wouldn't call them that. It's what I call this group of kids from my hometown that my sister hangs out with."

Dr Spencer nodded. "I can see what you're saying is the right choice for you, Billy. But, should you ever change your mind – ever, two years from now or ten and want to get back into academic study please let me know and I will help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Doc."

Dr Spencer smiled. "Let's get on with the last of our study then."

Billy nodded, pulling out the pencil and twirling it as Dr Spencer shuffled through the pages on his desk until he realised the one at the top was the one he wanted.

-)(-)(-

Billy walked out of the building and was surprised to see Steve leaning against a wall.

"Steve?"

"Hey," Steve walked over. "I wanted to talk."

"Is something wrong?'

Steve shook his head. "Come on, let's walk."

"Fuck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I've been thinking about what you told me this morning…or, last night, or whatever. I don't know if you'd prefer to keep studying."

Billy was quiet for a long few minutes as they walked around the rambling walkways.

"I don't know," Billy said. "It seems like a great idea but what would it actually achieve? I spoke to Dr Spencer today…I didn't mean to but he didn't understand why I wouldn't continue my studies."

"And?"

"And maybe one day but not at the end of this year. I'll graduate, I'll get a job, we'll have to find a place to live, and then we'll see what happens in the future."

"Are you sure? Because when it was about coming to university, I could see you really wanted it and when it was about studying with Dr Spencer, it was the same but I can't tell this time what you really want."

Billy nodded. "You made me come here to Harvard and I will never stop being grateful to you for doing that but this is what I wanted to do a year ago. I have much better options now than I did then but I don't need another degree or a PhD to my name to be able to just get out there in the world and be in charge of my own life."

"You really are glad you came to university?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, very, not just for me."

"Then one more year of this, followed by you getting a job and me continuing on at my course and at the ice cream parlour."

"After that trip next summer of course," Billy said.

"Yeah," Steve said happily. "After that."

"Come on, babe, I'll make that tuna pasta thing you like so much and we'll get an early night."

Steve smiled; he did love that tuna pasta thing and would miss it when they could go back to eating at the cafeteria and would no longer be using their illegal camping stove. But, then a year from now…after that trip they had time to plan, they would move into some place and it would be just them. They would have an actual stove and an actual oven and Steve would steal a bunch of kitchen stuff from his parents and they could make that tuna pasta thing again at their place.


	5. Hudson

**-)(-Hudson-)(-**

"Billy!"

Billy turned to see who had called out his name; Hudson was walking towards him so he stopped, waiting for the other man.

"Hey."

"Hey, Billy, glad to see you, man, how's it going?"

"Good, just had the exams for the course I've been doing with Dr Spencer. Should know later today if I passed."

"And?"

"Hard as fuck, but it was really fucking interesting too."

"I bet, what are you doing now?"

"Just about to head to the ice cream parlour – said I'd meet Steve after my exam."

"He's here too?"

"Yeah," Billy shrugged. "He came up with me to keep me company."

"Cool, cool, mind if walk with you?"

"Sure."

Billy led the way and they chatted about the classes they would be taking the following semester and the things Hudson had done over the summer. They arrived at the ice cream parlour much sooner than Billy expected and he realised that he was really glad to see Hudson – that he had missed hanging out with the other guy. Fuck, he thought…did he have a fucking friend?

"Billy!" Steve said as soon as they walked into the store. "Hudson, hey," he said a moment later.

"Hey, Steve," Hudson said. "Good to see you."

"You too," Steve smiled and then turned to Billy. "How'd it go?"

Billy shrugged. "Okay, I suppose."

Steve turned to Hudson. "He fucking nailed it."

Hudson laughed, then nodded knowing how modest Billy was about his own abilities.

"We have to celebrate," Steve told Billy.

"I don't know anything yet."

Steve put his hands on his hips. "We are fucking celebrating. I'm done in an hour – it's going to be great."

"Fine, you want to come, Hudson?"

"Yes," Steve said. "You have to; you understand maths."

Hudson shrugged and looked between the two. "Sure, I mean, if you're sure?"

"Definitely," Steve said and Billy nodded his head up and down, once, sharply.

Hudson smiled. "Sounds good, thanks.

"Now, what do you want?" Steve asked.

"We're going out to dinner," Billy argued.

"Hudson?"

"Mint choc chip please."

"Coming up."

Steve waved the other man away when he tried to pay and then the two left – headed for a walk around the campus as they chatted and then back to Steve and Billy's room. Steve arrived a few minutes later and ducked into the shower and then got dressed and came out.

"Where are we going?" Hudson asked, standing from the couch.

Billy sighed.

"That pub you like," Steve said. "Suck it up, dude, you're going to have a good time whether you like it or not."

Billy didn't respond but he walked to the door without further comment.

They headed out, ate dinner and drank. Steve smiled whenever Billy starred talking about maths. They had a good time but Steve wasn't expecting it when Billy grabbed his hand under the table and turned to look at Hudson.

"Hudson, I'm gay."

Steve turned to him with a shocked look.

"Okay," Hudson said slowly.

Billy's eyes flicked to Steve. "And I'm dating Steve," Billy continued, his voice quiet.

Hudson looked between them and after a beat he smiled. "I don't know what to say, Billy, but I don't care if you're gay."

Billy let out a breath.

Steve smiled. "Good, that's good, here's the thing though, Hudson."

"There are lots of dickheads that aren't cool with it," Hudson said. "I'm glad you told me and you can be yourselves with me but I kind of get it without, you know, getting it."

"Thanks," Steve said. Billy was holding his hand even tighter now.

"Fuck," Billy mumbled.

"You okay?" Steve asked, voice just for Billy.

Billy nodded.

"So," Hudson said. "I know a pub where they don't ask for ID."

"Let's go," Billy said, standing.

Steve stood too and they all walked out.

"You're the first person I've told," Billy explained, later, when he was nicely buzzed and thinking about kissing Steve when he got back to their room.

Hudson swore. "Dude, seriously?"

"Never even told Steve. One day, he just kissed me."

"I wasn't all that sure if he was going to kiss me back or deck me," Steve said, voice happy. "It ended well."

"Man," Hudson said. "I don't think I'd have the balls to do that."

"He shouldn't have," Billy said. "Had no idea how bad it could be for him if he kissed the wrong guy."

"But," Steve said, leaning in and telling Hudson conspiratorially. "I kissed the right guy the first time."

"He has no self-preservation," Billy said. "Only reason that explains why he kissed a guy who beat the shit out of him."

Steve laughed and looked at Hudson, he aimed a thumb at Billy. "He cheated."

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Hudson asked.

"It's a long fucking story but I was an arsehole," Billy offered.

"He got over it," Steve said.

They had another drink each and then they all headed back to Steve and Billy's.

"Stay over," Billy said. "You're too drunk to drive."

"You sure?" Hudson asked.

"We have a nice couch," Steve told him.

"And a spare bed, dingus."

Steve laughed. "I'm gonna dob you in to Robin."

Billy shrugged.

They made it back to the room and Hudson collapsed onto the couch. Steve and Billy pointed to the door that he should aim for and then stumbled into their room. They stripped and crawled into bed. Billy pressed Steve into the mattress and kissed him. The brunette smiled against his lips.

"That was a surprise," Steve mumbled.

"I should have talked to you, it just seemed like the right thing to do and I needed to do it before I changed my mind."

"I don't mind, I'm so glad you felt comfortable doing it."

Billy shrugged.

"I love you," Steve said, kissing Billy again.

They kissed for a long while, until Steve started to yawn and then he tucked his head in and fell asleep. Billy shook away the hair that was creeping into his mouth with a put-upon sigh and then followed the other man into sleep.

**The End**


End file.
